Back With the Count
by RayLedgend
Summary: The Baudelaires have been cornered and captured. Can they wriggle free of Count Olaf's clutches again, or will he rob them of their inheritance and their lives? Takes place at a non-specific time somewhere in the middle of the series.


The Baudelaire orphans were on the run. They had run far from any town. They had run for hours straight, and then some. They had run until they could run no more, but Count Olaf was never far behind. Sweat poured from their bodies as they panted and tried to keep running, but it was no good. Their legs finally gave in, and they could do nothing as the evil count closed in. There was no one to help them here. Who knows where they had run to? All they knew was that this place was barren; they were on their own. As they came to a stop, Klaus put Sunny on the ground to catch his breath. Violet, on the other hand, stepped forward, and stood between the count and her siblings, determined above all else to defend them. She was sweating bullets, and exhausted, but she didn't dare let it show.

Count Olaf closed in and revealed a menacing grin. "And what do you think you can do, brat?" He snickered, towering over her.

Violet was going weak at the knees from fear, being only mere steps away from her enemy now, but she held her ground and put on what she hoped was a strong look. Despite the fact that she could collapse at any second now, she didn't back down an inch. Klaus and Sunny looked on with terror, unable to move. They were frozen, not only from fear, but also because neither one of them could imagine abandoning their sister.

Olaf laughed again as he clenched his bony hand into a fist, his knuckles cracking as he did so. Then it happened. He used all of his pent up anger to send a powerful fist into Violet's face. Violet was hardly standing by this point, so it's no surprise that that single blow sent her toppling to the ground.

"Violet!" Both of her siblings screamed her name together. Violet struggled to get back to her feet, but try as she might, she couldn't make her body obey her orders. She could only lie on the ground, helpless, like an animal with broken limbs, unable to do anything but shake. Olaf's face melted into a devilish grin, as he took another step closer, eyeballing Sunny now.

Violet didn't need to see the scene to know what Count Olaf was willing to do. "Wait, please!" Violet screamed, pulling herself to her knees. "Please don't hurt them," she begged as she started to cry. "I'll do anything! Just, please let my siblings go."

Olaf's evil smile just grew wider. "You'll do anything? You'll agree to be my countess, and to hand me that fortune of yours on a silver platter?" He netted his skeleton-like fingers together in his evil way.

Violet's heart sank as she heard his voice. "If you'll promise not to hurt Klaus or Sunny," she paused, and shut her eyes tightly, "then I will. I'll do anything you ask."

"Violet," Klaus said softly. Violet was crying, on her hands and knees for Olaf's mercy, and he knew it was tearing them both up inside. He wanted to tell her not to do this, but what choice did they have? It was give in or be killed.

Count Olaf could hardly contain his devilish laughs. "Fine, then. I'll take the three of you urchins back, and I'll have you wishing for the life I gave you last time." The look he gave them as he said this was positively demonic, though he was staring primarily at Violet. "Get on your feet, my countess to be. We have a long way back." He lifted Violet to her feet by her chin, and the mere feeling of his skin on hers sent a shiver down her spine.

That was it. Everything they worked for, all that time going from home to home; it was for naught. All that time running and hoping things would get better was just a lie. None of the three could manage to speak to each other as they solemnly followed their new guardian. Finally, after god only knows how much walking, they came upon a black car. "Get in!" Count Olaf commanded with a raspy tone in his voice. With no other options left, they somberly obliged. They could have run, but Count Olaf would catch them at this distance. They had no strength left to run anyway. It was over. The Baudelaires lost.

It didn't take long for Count Olaf to restart his plans. Within days of the Baudelaires' return, Count Olaf had begun his "performance" of _The Marvelous Marriage: Revisited_, complete with a new judge and everything. Violet played her part just as she had the first time around, except this time without the legal loopholes. Violet signed the document with her right hand, effectively signing away her fortune and her freedom itself, not that she really had much claim to either for the last few days.

Olaf was quick to take the fortune for himself, and with no more use for her, he effectively discarded Violet as his wife. Not that he killed her, or went through the hassle of a divorce, but she was treated no differently than Sunny or Klaus from that point on. She was basically used as a slave again. Sadly, not much time passed before Count Olaf made good on his threats to kill the children.

One day, as an overworked Sunny was trying to mop the floor, she began to nod off. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the floor. Klaus, who was washing the dishes just across the room started to move to wake her when he saw an imposing demon in the doorway. Klaus froze, as the count just walked over to the sleeping child. He expected Olaf to kick his sister, or to slap her awake, but he was too terrified of the man to move. What Count Olaf did instead, though, was something far more evil. He reached down, and grabbed Sunny by the face. That was sure enough to wake her, as she started to cry, though her shrieks were muffled by Olaf's deathly palm. With a bloodthirsty grin, Count Olaf lifted Sunny into the air, and squeezed her face hard.

"S-stop!" Klaus came to his senses just a bit too late. He yelled for Count Olaf to stop, but the count just squeezed down harder. Sunny could feel the pressure on her skull now, and she tried to bite her attacker, but to no avail. Her teeth could only graze his palm, without causing any real damage. "I-I said stop!" Klaus didn't do a good job of hiding his fear, but he ran forward anyway, and tried to strike Count Olaf. It was only a shame he was just a young boy; his punches did no real damage. Olaf countered the boy's underwhelming assault with a swipe of his free hand. The backhand dealt heavy damage, and threw Klaus into a nearby wall. Before the boy could get back to his feet, Count Olaf pinned him down with his own foot.

Olaf's attention returned to Sunny now, who was still trying to bite his hand off, without much success. Count Olaf squeezed tighter and tighter, as Sunny tried to scream. "Hertzmii," she screamed, which in this situation meant "Please stop squeezing my face, because it's quite painful." Her words did little to sway Count Olaf, as he gripped her head with all his might.

Klaus could only watch as Count Olaf's whole arm shook from the strength of his hold. Sunny's tears dripped through his fingers, and onto the floor. In a panic, Klaus screamed for help. "Help! Violet, someone! Please help!" He screamed as loud as he could, but with Olaf's foot pushing down on his organs, it wasn't very loud at all. Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, his screams were just loud enough to attract his older sister.

"What's going—" Violet rushed in, but stopped at the sight before her. She was too late. When she walked in, the first sight she saw was a bloody mass in Count Olaf's hand, with a body dangling. It didn't take her long to realize it was Sunny. Under the pressure, her head just kind of popped. Chunks of brain tumbled to the ground, and shards of bone fell along with them. It was kind of hard to see over the flowing deep red liquid, but her skin kind of drooped around Olaf's hand, too.

When Count Olaf finally let Sunny's corpse drop, Violet could see her eyes sort of bulging, as if Count Olaf nearly forced them out of their sockets. "No . . ." Violet muttered, as she fell to the ground. She sobbed, while Count Olaf merely grinned. "Y-you . . . you . . ." Violet wept. She couldn't believe how foolish she'd been to believe him. To believe the man who swore he'd kill them would instead keep them all alive.

Count Olaf laughed as he tried to guess what Violet wanted to say. "I promised?" He guessed, and Violet's defeated look let him know he was right. "Ha! The only thing I promised you was to make sure I took your fortune, and then your lives!" Klaus was still pinned to the ground during all of this, so Count Olaf decided to give his small body a few stomps. He kicked and stomped everywhere he could. Klaus was defenseless. He could only lie down and take it, as Count Olaf stomped his face and his chest and his stomach again and again.

Finally, Violet got back on her feet. She couldn't save Sunny, but she wasn't about sit back and let Klaus be killed. Taking a knife from the counter, she up and charged at Olaf. With the knife firmly in her right hand, she stabbed at the count with all of her strength, but it was a wasted effort. Fast as lightning, Count Olaf seized her wrist, effectively stopping the stab in its tracks. Violet tried to pull away at this point, but Olaf's hold was much too strong, and she couldn't get away. Violet tried to slap his hand off with her free hand, but it was no use. Count Olaf grinned as he used his thumb to bend her wrist back as far as it could go. Violet could feel her hand breaking from the pressure, as she tried desperately to pull away, but she was held in place too well.

Finally, it happened. Count Olaf broke Violet's wrist like it was a twig. Violet screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and cried. The pain in her arm was nothing short of agonizing, and she could only shake and scream with anguish. Of course, she dropped the knife at this point, and Count Olaf was quick to take the weapon for himself.

Klaus practically couldn't move himself from the pain he was in. His glasses were shattered, his nose was bleeding, and it felt like his ribs were broken, but the worst feeling was the fear. He felt like he was in a nightmare, and he knew he was about to die as the monstrous form of Count Olaf eyeballed him with a knife in hand.

With evil in his eyes, Count Olaf bent down, and picked Klaus up by his hair. It was painful, yes, but Klaus was still unable to move, so he just dangled there at Count Olaf's mercy. Quickly, Olaf showed a toothy grin as he reeled back, then thrust the knife into Klaus' face at his cheek bone, between the nose and the eye. Klaus sobbed from the pain, and Olaf just dropped him back down to the ground, flat on his back. Following that, Count Olaf raised his leg again, and stomped the blade as far in to Klaus' face as it would go. Klaus' bones crunched as it went in, and one of the bone shards punctured the bottom of his eye. Finally, Klaus' body could take no more, and he slowly but surely faded out of consciousness on Count Olaf's floor.

Violet was still writhing in pain, and she hadn't yet realized that Klaus had been killed as Count Olaf casually turned to her. When she saw him, she clenched her teeth, and tried to look strong despite the pain, but it wasn't fooling anybody. "Heh. Don't worry, Violet," Count Olaf said in his soulless way. "I'm not going to kill you." He ran his hand down her side, giving her young body a long feel. "I've got other things in mind for you."

**The End**

**Well, there we go, fellas. Honestly, I never expected to write about this series. I never even finished it, and I haven't read a Series of Unfortunate Events book in years. The only reason I even thought of it is 'cause my little sister is reading them for summer reading. Anyway, I like your favorites, but I love your reviews, so please remember to review for me =P Well, that's all I have to say, so I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
